Seeking Mr Cullen
by Double Your Pleasure
Summary: Kelly is disheartened as she reads her new book. Where's her Edward Cullen? But maybe he's closer than she thinks. Quick oneshot.


**Oh how I hate one shots. Truth be told, I was reading Breaking Dawn by Stephanie Meyer and I've taken a strange liking to Kelly Kelly. Anyways, I was thinking "Where is my Edward?" And...It was inspiration? Anyways, it's only a quick one shot so, read, review and enjoy?**

* * *

Kelly let out a low sigh, moving her bookmark between her pages and slowly closing the book over as she got to her feet. The diva had poured over all three books in the Twilight series and now that the fourth was available, she could barely contain herself. It was Monday night, Monday the fourth of August to be exact and she was due to face the infamous Beth Phoenix in a one or one match later that night. She knew that, in less than half an hour, she would be laying on her back, Beth covering her as the referee pounded one, two, three into the mat. "Is there any point in me actually going out there?" she asked, casting her eyes back at her book once more. The cover of Breaking Dawn shone up at her, enticing her. "I could just….sit here and read a couple more pages, just another chapter or two?"

Katie Lea Burchill sat across the dressing room from Kelly, looked up from the magazine she was reading and shook her head. The two girls roomed together and all day, Katie had put up with gasps and outraged groans from Kelly, shaking her head and cursing _'that bloody wolf'_. To tell the truth, it had been funny at first but now, as Kelly eyed the book lovingly, Katie had to put a stop to it. "Oh no you don't," she laughed, jumping to her feet and snatching the book from under Kelly's hand. "I'm keeping this until you get back from your match." Kelly had potential, she looked great and she had a great fan base, everything a girl needed to get somewhere in the business. But now that she was being taken seriously as a wrestler she was willing to throw it away and all because she would rather read? Katie shook her head as she tucked the hard back book into her own duffle bag. "Sometimes, I think it would be better for all of us if you were a stereotypical blonde - an idiot."

Kelly huffed playfully, folding her arms and stamping her feet. "I want my book, Katie." She adored reading Stephanie Meyer's works, loved the realism of the characters and she had fallen hopelessly in love with the character of Edward Cullen. Since buying the first novel - Twilight - Kelly had spent almost every trip reading, re-reading and reading the books once more. She was a hopeless romantic and the way Edward had swept Bella off her feet had captured her interest and tugged at her heartstrings. Just the idea of Edward, her dream man, had made Katie almost invisible. Snapping back to her senses, Kelly sighed. "Where's my Edward, huh?"

It took a moment or two for Katie to realize what she was talking about - the brunette was not an avid reader and much preferred magazines to novels - but she had seen the back cover of the books many times, mainly when Kelly was hidden behind them, and knew enough about them, thanks to the movie trailer, to know who Edward was. "He's a fictional character Kel," the English rose replied. "He's not real. And maybe if you weren't living in fantasy world…Maybe you'd be able to find your Edward. He could be around here you know…"

"They're all too…modern," Kelly sighed, taking a seat on the hard wooden bench once more. "I want someone who's…who's into the old school romance thing. Like…Like in Wuthering Heights or Romeo and Juliet. Like in any of the old classics," she sighed again. She was the youngest member of the roster and yet she had set her sights on something much older, much before her time - much before any of their times, actually.

"Maybe if we lived in the 1800's that would be just fine," Katie sighed, returning to her magazing and turning the page slowly. "But we don't. This is 2008 and we're young, free and single. But you wouldn't think it with you. You're so…You're so old fashioned Kels. It's pretty boring…"

Kelly was taken aback, her hand reaching for her heart as her mouth fell open. No one had ever called her boring - yes, she was intelligent and slightly bookwormish but she was far from boring. She was always the life and soul of the party, always the first to enter and the last to leave. She was…She was fun. Wasn't she? The diva swallowed hard, the lump rising in her throat threatening to expose her calm façade. "Thanks Katie," she said her voice thick and uneven.

"Kelly, I didn't mean that," the brunette winced, noticing how crumpled and defeated the blonde now looked. "It's just…Is it any wonder you're single when you're so pre-occupied by a fictional character? I'm just saying…maybe you should think about getting back out there. Looking. You won't find the kind of 'old school romantic' guy you're looking for, but there are a few modern romantics, if you were willing to give them a try…"

Kelly shrugged lightly, not sure how to reply. She didn't want to settle for second best, didn't want to be stuck with some guy who thought buying her flowers every pay day was romantic. She wanted a guy who opened doors for her, who treated her like a princess without having to buy her things and a guy who, when he told her he loved her, could look her right in the eyes and mean it. She stood up, straightening her wrestling attire out and fluffing up her hair. "I have a match to win," she said simply, no conviction or determination in her flat voice. And with that, she left the dressing room, Katie feeling incredibly guilty for the disheartening of the young blonde.

Less than fifteen minutes later, Kelly was hobbling through the corridors, nursing an injured leg and making her way back to the dressing room she shared with Katie. With every step a shooting pain made its way through her leg, from knee to hip and caused her to groan each time. "Bella would never have to go through this," she grumbled to herself. "She'd have Edward there, holding the doors open and making everything better."

"Kelly!" she heard a deep voice call from behind her. She turned, or at least she began turning, for the owner of the voice was by her side in seconds. "You okay? I, uh, I saw what Beth did to you…" She smiled, nodding her head as John Cena spoke. He was much taller than her and, looking down, he smiled. _Those dimples…_she thought to herself, clearly not capable of coherent speech. "Hold on," he said. "I'll get the door for you." Well, she may not have found Mr. Cullen, but Mr. Cena was pretty close.


End file.
